The After Math of it All
by DanceswithPencils
Summary: Sequeal to "Can We Be?". Lingering questions, unresolved issues, and confusing emotions. Bella's stopped talking to Edward, and ends up meeting someone new? What happens when a night out for sundaes changes her life around completely?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Yay! *Dances* Sequeal timeee! My Beta fishy Noodle Doodle died on friday(moment of silence). But today I got two new goldfishes, and a big tank, their names are Cosmo and Wanda, we're going to be getting more fish soon and have a large assortment.=] I'm dedicating this chapter to Taliana_The_Vampire9. We've worked on a story together which is basically a physco-fan based one. And now she's writing a more serious one. SO check her out;].

Dislcaimer: Tay has absolutely no ownage of Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.

Continueing...

BPOV:

That phone call ended it all, Charlie's happiness, Gina and his relationship, and the much anticipated wedding. Don't get me wrong, I did feel bad, she was the first woman he ever loved after Renee and his divorce, but I knew he could do better! He just didn't know that. So he sulked around the house.

Taliana was going to be staying for the first semester, so that was my one happiness in all this chaos..

And than, it was even harder because I was still questioning Edward's...type. I mean sure I cared about him, but I felt weird, and out of place around him, almost not good enough. He was also acting sketchy, I knew he was hiding something from me. But I couldn't figure out what...

"Will you just tell me what the hell is going on?" I begged him. It'd been two weeks since the incident with Charlie, and the Cullen Family barely said a word to me. They were all busy, and when they were around they were some how distant. So finally I was fed up with it, and demnaded answers.

"Bella, love, I'll tell you when the time is right." He stated just as he had for the past two weeks.

"No! You will tell me now!" I demanded, my voice rising.

"I can't tell you now, I would if I could, trust me." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"Well than maybe I can't trust yoU!" I said coldly, and stormed up the stairs slamming my door. Taliana was sitting on my bed, texting Sophie, another close friend of ours who was left behind in Arizona.

I flopped down on my purple comforter queen sized bed, grabbed a heart pillow and screamed into it.

"STUPID FUCKING BOY" I shouted.

Taliana gigggled and I shot her a death glare, "What's so funny?"

She fell over on the bed laughing, "stupid boy, stupid boy, LETS GET SOME SHOES!" She started to sing. I had to laugh, even though I was furious.

Tali walked over to my bed and sat down, "So tell me, what did Mr. Anglo-Saxon Eadweard do?"

"...Anglo who?" I turned my head slightly to the left.

"Well I was a tad bit bored waiting for the plane to take off when I was first coming here, so I looked up names and their meanings. Edward is the form of "Anglo-Sxon Eadweard!"Stated Tali triumphantly.

"Oh! What does mine mean?" I asked completely forgetting why I was upset, Tali had that effect on people.

"It's latin for 'beautiful'" Responded Tali smiling.

"What about Taliana?" I asked still curious.

"My name wasn't worthy of being on the site," She said with mock sadness.

"Not even Tali?" I asked.

"Nope," She shook her head back and forth.

"Well, I'll make a deffinition up for it!" I said cheerfully, "Taliana, from the country of flagladorian meaning one who is super coooll" I informed her. She laughed.

And for the next four hours we spent lounging on my bed with Liberty, talking.

Once we finally were done catching up we looked at the clock, 11pm. I sighed, we had school the next day, but I didn't want this day to end so I suggested, "Hey! Let's go out and get sundae's at the Mcdonalds down the street!"

We headed out the door, knowing if we tried to take my old chevy it would wake EVERYONE up, and it Mcodnalds wasn't too far from Charlie's house.

Our trip to Mcdonald's was fine, but on the way back things got a little weird. An eary silence fell over, not that it wasn't already quiet enough. Two scary looking guys walked up to us.

"Hey there pretty lady" the black haired one said, as the other one circled us like we were his prey.

"What're you two doing out here all alone in the dark?" The red haired one asked.

"Do you girls want an escort home?" Asked one winking and grabbing for Taliana's arm, but she was too quick for him and jumped backwards.

"Nope, we're fine just making our way home by ourselves." I responded trying to sound confendent and grabbing for Tali's hand so we could sprint off as soon as possible.

"You don't think we're actually going to let you two go, do you?" The Red head asked again, smirking, and grabbing for my waist.

"Get off me!" I yelled kicking him as hard as I could in the knee cap, he barely flinched. Damnit.

That's when they both lunged at us, Tali and I both screamed, anticipating to get attacked but nothing happened, We both opened our eyes to see two bulky guys in Forks Varsity Football Jackets. They both ended up kicking the two scary guyses ass' and coming over to us.

We flinched back, not knowing what to expect.

"Hey, it's cool, we're not here to hurt you" Said the blonde haired guy, "I'm Mike." He said in a sweet, soothing voice.

"And I'm Jacob," said the tanned brown haired guy with a really nice smile.

"You guys are new at Forks right?" Asked Mike.

"Y-yeah.." replied Tali still shaken up.

"Why're you guys out here so late?" Asked Jake, concern in his voice.

"It's a long story." I said.

"We have time," Said Mike and Jake in unison.

"As do we," replied Tali winking.

Epov:  
Shit, Shit, shit! How could I be so stupid? Hunting! I should've been with Bella, I should've made the attempt to talk to her, but not I let her "cool down" and now she's almost attacked by two guys in the middle of the night! Stupid, stupid, stupid. I mentally yelled at myself. But maybe I'm being too over protective, I mean she's okay, but just with that stupid werewolf!  
But it's her choice right? But he's dangerous!  
But you did piss her off pretty badly!  
Who's side are you on?  
The one which involves Bella safe, and loving me!  
Woah, LOVING?  
Wait huh? I didn't say that!  
Yeah you did dude.  
Nu-uh!  
Yeah-huh!  
Okay you know what i'm going to stop yelling at my sub councious, cause this is getting really weird.  
Yeah I know right?  
Ugh I hate when this happens you know? You get so worked up about something and start deba- UGH I'M NOT TALKING TO MYSELF!

A/N So kinda short but I really wanted to get this idea out there!

Review more coming later! It's late some I'm going to bed xoxo Tay 


	2. I put a spell on you, and now youre mine

Bella POV:

We got home around midnight. Charlie's car was still there, and all the lights were off, that was a good sign. I crept up to his room just to make sure. His door was open, I inched my head and shoulders throug the opening and didn't see him. The bed was perfectly made, the bathroom light wasn't on, no snoring. "C-charlie?"I asked nervously, while tapping on the door. I tip-toed into the room, and heard a scratching noise coming from the bathroom. I walked slowly towards the door and started to open it. "OH MY-"

Edward POV:

My feelings were still mixed on the situation. On the one hand, I knew Bella needed time to just relax and think about her feelings, but on the other, she couldn't be hanging out with a werewolf!I'd been pacing for hours back and forth, I was surprised that I hadn't worn a hole in the carpet...oh wait- damn.

I wonder if Charlie's noticed that Bella's gone. I got a hold of Charlie's thoughts....Holy sh-

Charlie POV:

It was around 11:30pm and I heard the doorbell ring.. I grabbed my blue robe, and quickly, but queitly tip-toed down the stairs. I opened the door cautiously, it was...Gina.  
"H-hey G-Gina, what're you doing here?" I stuttered, her eyes were piercing, fierce. "I'm here to see you," she said winking and walking through the door.  
I looked at her questioningly, "trench coat?" I asked.  
She smiled and slowly removed it letting the jacket make a puddle on the floor. What was left was a lacy bra and thong. No matter how hot she looked, I couldn't keep my eyes off hers, she had me..entranced. And th-...

BPOV:

"LIBERTY!" I squealed as she jumped up on me knocking me down. "Whos da bibbywibbylibyyybibberwibbers!" I said petting her in a baby talk voice.(A/N I do this all too much with my dog, but I love her so much=]) She wagged her tail viciously and licked my face. Tali was now standing next me rolling her eyes at the affectionate moment. I stuck my tongue out at her,"jealous."

"Where's your dad, Belli?"Tali asked, reminding me of the problem at hand.  
We searched his room, head to toe. His cell phone was still charging, keys still on the hanger, gun still put away. What the hell?

All of a sudden Liberty froze, her ears perked. "What is it, bib?" I asked her. She whimpered and sat down nervously. Tali and I heard giggles from downstairs. I looked at Tali and smile-nodded. Telling her to play along. We walked down the stairs. "Oh no, Tali. What ever shall we do? Dad is gone." I said my voice plain.  
"I don't know Bells. Maybe we should go downstairs. I think I hear something." She said using my same tone of voice.

we walked down to the kitchen where the noice was coming from. As we approached more laughs could be heard.  
"Okay dad, joke's ove-" I said but stopped when I saw who it was.  
THEM.  
"oof" mumbled Taliana as she accidently ran into me.  
"What are you brats doing here?" I asked Loretta, and Jared.  
Loretta looked up and smiled, and Jared continued making 'vroom-vroom' sounds as he pushed his toy matchbox car around.  
"Just playinnn" Loretta said sweetness oozing in her voice.  
"Where's Charlie?" I demanded. God, I'm asking a 8 year old who's my dad's ex-fiance, where my dad is. Kind of degrading isn't it?

EPOV:

"Alice! Alice!" I exclaimed running down the stairs. "Where the hell is Charlie!?" I yelled some more.  
She was hunched over on the couch holding her head. "I-I don't know." She said slowly.  
This was getting me know where, I tried her thoughts. They were a collage of thoughts popping out of no where. Charlie sleeping, than with Gina, Charlie struggling, and than it was all black, blank.  
"How's Bella? Has she found out yet!?" I asked, I think my voice cracked a little, hmm, that's been a while.  
"Y-yeah, she's with Gina's kids, I think. I can see her and Tali, and they're going downstairs, they heard a noise. It's Loretta and Jared...No! Don't!" She yelled, and than her face was emotionless, another first.

"Oh god, they didn't!" I grabbed my keys, and Alice's arm, and sped off to Bella's house. Hoping it wasn't too late.

Charlie POV:

She started to slowly walk back out the door, and I followed her, I couldn't help it. It was some...spell....she had over me. An unexplainable, unavoidable, spell. We got into her car, and she drove, for miles and miles, I finally ended up sleeping. I thought about Bella, and Tali, but they seemed to mean nothing to me, because I was with my Gina.

A/N Yay! I finally updated! It would've been a few days ago that I did but I had to like complete restart my computer, like it deleted all files and stuff and I had, had part of this chappy typed up, so yeah!  
Also, check out me and "Tali"'s new story on my profile. "Dear Mrs. Pansy"!! 6 more reiviews and I'll update.  
xoxo Tay 


	3. Author's Note

The much anticipated, final episode of American Idol season 8 was on May 19. The audience waited anxiously for promised great finale. But what they really got was a random selection of artists who were singing along with the Idol top 13.

After about 10 minutes, the show started to get boring. The guest artists sang for most of the 2 hour long episode, making the viewer consider the option of just changing the channel and waiting until 9:55pm for the final results to be shown. That s not to say that the artists weren t good, but perhaps they could have performed somewhere else? It was not necessary to bring back the other 11 contestants that didn't make it to the top 2 back, but apparently FOX-TV thought so.  
When the shows host, Ryan Seacrest, finally announced the results, there were mixed reactions to Kris Allen winning the title of American Idol. No doubt that Adam has talent, but perhaps his dramatic style didn't win him as many fans as Kris had. It is thought that when Danny Geoke was voted off as the top 3, that his fans gave their support to Kris. 


	4. Take it off!

A/N Short, I'm sorry, but I've been soooo busy. =]

xoxo

Tay

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Secret Life of an American Teenager.

BPOV:

"She's a- sh-she's a-" Alice kept trying to get the words out but it seemed nearly impossible.

"SIREN!" Shouted Edward.

"What?!"Exclaimed Taliana and I.

"Gina. Is. A. Siren! Only the out of water kind.." Explained Alice.

"Wait, aren't Sirens those attractive women who used to lure men off their boats into the water which ended in the drowning?" Asked Tali quickly.

"Yeah...." Alice and Edward said, shifting uncomfortably.

The problem was, Tali had no clue about the whole vampires thing..Edward wouldn't let me tell her.

"It's a..game!" I exclaimed, "yeah....like clue only with mythical creatures."

"So...we have to go find Gina, and tell her we know it's her.." Continued Edward.

Alice grabbed everyone and dragged them out to her car.

Tali and I were in the back, but up front Edward and Alice were whispering back and forth.

I kept a smile on my face and disucussed last nights episode of The Secret Life of an American Teenager with Tali.

"So than Andrea-" I started to say but was paused because of the sudden jerk of Alice's car.

"We're here." Said Edward wide eyedly staring at the cabin in front of us.

"Edward! Face Tali and take off your shirt!" Barked Alice.

Tali fainted immediatly. "Okay, we have 20 minutes til she wakes up," said Alice, "let's go."

All three of us made a mad dash for the cabin's front door. None of us could've prepared ourselves for what we saw.

A/N

Don't you just love my cliffy ness? 6 reviews and you'll find out what happens =]

xoxo

Tay


	5. Game Time

A/N So. heh...almost 2 months later! In the actual world. Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I tried up dating this last night but it was like 1 in the morning by the time I got finished, and the lay out confused me to no end. So I figured it out!!

We sat in the car sighing in relief. Tali was finally waking up.

"Wait, so what happened?" She asked confused.

~~Flash back~~

BPOV

We walked in and saw Charlie on the couch, looking lovingly at Gina who was singing. Something about him not being able to resist her voice, and no man has ever just left her. Really it made her sound like she had a big head, bigger than it already was.

The point was Charlie was falling for it, and we needed to stop him. Thanks to the Greek Mythology book I was forced to memorize in Pheonix, I knew a thing or two about Sirens. And one thing I'd learned about the ones that live in the water atleast, that they die if a man's ship passes them without stopping.

I had told this to Edward and Alice prior, and we made a plan. Edward would distract Gina, and than Alice and I would grab Charlie and run, and Edward would meet up with us later. Thankfully, he had a lot more self control.

But I wish this plan was as easy as it sounded. Getting Gina away was the easy part, Charlie was a hastle. Though it was funny to watch Gina struggle to get Edward to fall under her trance. He distracted her by mocking her attempts.

"Lalala you won't be able to resist my voice" He sang off key.

Gina seemed furious, and lunged for Edward who dodged out of the way, thank God for video camera's!

Edward tied Gina to a chair that was ironically bolted to the floor, and we all ran to the car and drove off as quickly as possible.

~~End flashback~~

"Wait..so when's the next game start?" Asked Tali, interested.

"Uhh...later.." Said Edward smiling.

Charlie was still slowly swaying back inforth muttering things like "pretty Gina" and "pretty, pretty girl" and what not. Alice told us it would wear off in a few hours.

We got back to the house and every trace of Gina and her kids were gone.

"They were smarter than any of us gave them credit for.." Said Alice looking around slowly.

We all nodded in agreement. But too bad for Charlie who nodded too quickly and fell over..

Alice carried him to his room and closed the door quietly.

A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Alice skipped to it and let Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett in.

We all sat around the couch.

"Now, will I finally be able to hear the whole story?" I demanded, folding my arms across my chest.

"What story?" Asked Tali, wide-eyed.

"Well. this whole mystery game was a story, and since we finally know who's who, we're going to recap." Said Emmett, playing along.

"So, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and were the 'vampires,'" explained Jasper, "and do you remember Jacob?"

"Yeah..." Said Tali, nervously.

"He's a 'werewolf'" He said.

She nodded like she understood what was going on.

"Explain to me more about the 'vampire's jobs." I told him.

"Well, vampires normally don't eat, well normal food anyway, but in the case with you two, we had to act as if we did." Said Edward.

I smirked.

"And we can't sleep. We just pretend to, because in this case, we couldn't just sit there awake the whole night as you were trying to sleep." Said Rosalie.

"Wait, so Alice being sick was another joke so that they could plot more? I remember Bella telling me that a while back.." Said Tali.

"Now you're catching on!" Exclaimed Emmett, patting Tali on the head.

We continued to talk for a little longer, and evenutally I decided to go to bed. I said goodnight to everyone and I made my way up to mine and Tali's bedroom.

I was just getting settled when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I whispered, knowing full well the person on the other side could hear me.

Edward walked in and sat by the head of my bed, stroking my hair.

"She believed all of it?" I asked, giggling.

"Yeah, she's interoggating them now about werewolves, and when the next game will be." He laughed.

We talked for a few more minutes, and than he decided to go back downstairs, right after kissing my forehead, he left the room.

Again, just as I was about to fall asleep. My cell phone buzzed. I jumped.

I opened the text, it read

"Edward Cullen: We can be 3"

A/N

So ya likey? It felt so weird typing that last sentence thing. I feel like it's over, which makes me said. And at that moment it turned 1:00am. Which I have my TV set to turn off to like if I actually get to bed before 1...anyways. This was my first Twilight Fanfiction, and omg I'm just so sad to see it end. I might to an epilogue, I don't know. But I will attempt at working on my other stories. Reviews are appreciated, and check out the other stories!!

Again thank you to all my loyal readers/fanfictioner reviewers

Xoxo

Tay


End file.
